Conversation
by cocoamilo
Summary: "Aku adalah kau. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah ini—"/ Percakapan ringan dengan dirimu-di-masa-lalu-yang-masih-memiliki-hati tidak buruk juga, atau begitu menurut Axel. / Axel-centric; no pairing; RnR?


Axel mengucek kedua matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sangat yakin masih terbaring di ranjang kamar tidurnya, bukan _disini_. Ruangan serba putih, luas, tak berujung. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada objek apapun kecuali ia sendiri.

Axel mendengus. _Ini bukan ulah Demyx dan kekonyolannya, dan bukan juga ulah para Dusk. Lalu apa?_ Pikirnya.

Pikiran Axel langsung buyar begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

_Conversation_

_by _cocoamilo

_Kingdom Hearts and its content belongs to Square Enix & Nomura-sama._

_.__  
_

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki, berjarak setidaknya empat kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, sedang menyeringai.

Anak itu memiliki rambut merah kejinggaan model _spiky_, entah bagaimana mengingatkan Axel akan rambutnya sendiri. Matanya biru kehijauan, mengingatkan Axel akan matanya lagi—meski lebih hijau. Tingginya kurang lebih sebahu Axel, entah berapa usianya—namun Axel berasumsi bahwa anak ini tergolong remaja.

Nobody itu yakin tidak ada siapa pun di belakangnya, karena itu ia yakin anak itu sedang menatapnya, menyeringai padanya.

Axel menaikkan sebelah alis. "_Hey_ _kid_, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Anak laki-laki tadi menyeringai lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Yo."

Dahi Axel berkerut. Kenapa cara bicara anak ini mirip dengannya? Yang terpenting, darimana dia datang? "Yo juga. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _kiddo_."

Kali ini dahi anak itu yang berkerut. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukan '_kiddo'_! Namaku Lea," anak itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di kepala. "_Got it memorized?_"

Axel tercengang. Pertama; ia tidak pernah mendengar nama Lea, namun entah kenapa terdengar familiar baginya. Kedua; ia sangat takjub begitu mengetahui ada orang lain yang gemar mengucapkan '_got it memorized' _seperti dirinya.

Axel menyeringai, kemudian membalas perkenalan anak itu. "Aku Axel. _Got_-"

"-_it memorized_? Sudah." Sela Lea, masih menyeringai seperti tadi.

Axel menatapnya geli. "Wow. Sepertinya aku bakal menyukaimu, _kid_," balasnya sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Tapi, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku; sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu, karena sebelumnya aku yakin kau tidak berada disitu."

"_Geez_, tidak perlu pasang tampang jutek begitu! Lagipula, ini pikiran kita, kan? Jadi aku bisa bebas muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja." Jawabnya santai.

"...Pikiran_ kita_, kau bilang?"

"Yup. Ah, aku sakit hati, Axel. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Lea dengan nada kecewa dibuat-buat. Melihat ekspresi Axel yang _blank_, anak itu melanjutkan. "Aku adalah kau. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah ini," Lea menunjuk dadanya, dan Axel langsung mengerti; yang membedakan bocah Lea ini dengan dirinya adalah ia memiliki hati, sedangkan Axel—yang merupakan Nobody—tidak.

"...Kau Somebody-ku," kata Axel pelan, diikuti oleh anggukan Lea. "'Axel'.. 'a, e, l'.. 'l, e, a'... _Lea_?" Selidik Axel. Lea kembali mengangguk.

"_Lea_... pantas saja nama itu terdengar familiar, entah kenapa," gumam Axel.

"_Well_, itu namamu di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tak heran kalau terdengar familiar."

"Begitu..." Tanggap Axel. Begitu ia menyadari sesuatu, ia segera memelototi Lea. "_What __i__n the World That Never Was_ aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Somebody-ku yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya? Dan setahuku, tadi aku sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar."

"Mungkin ini semacam mimpi atau apa?" Jawab Lea asal. Ia berusaha menahan tawa melihat reaksi Axel yang mengundang tawa itu. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Heartless versi diriku. Mungkin ini alam bawah sadarmu yang mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal…"

"Oke... jadi kita ambil kesimpulan kalau ini mimpi…" Gumam Axel, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Lea. "Tidak buruk juga, sih. Nobody seperti kami kan jarang bermimpi."

"Oke! Intinya, ini mimpi!" Kata Lea semangat. "Jadi, karena sudah bertemu begini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan seorang Nobody lakukan bila bertemu Somebody-nya melalui mimpi... Kedengarannya aneh."

"Hmm..." Lea meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpose berpikir. "Aha! Perlihatkan cakram milikmu, Axel!"

Kedua alis Axel bertaut. _Darimana ia tahu tentang senjataku?_ "Kenapa dan untuk apa?"

Lea memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, jangan banyak tanya! Yang bertanya kan dirimu sendiri, jadi turuti saja!"

Axel mengangguk perlahan. _Benar, yang bertanya kan diriku sendiri, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Hei, apa itu artinya aku harus menuruti kemauan anak cerewet ini? Oh well, dia ini 'kan _diriku_..._

Axel mengisyaratkan Lea untuk mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian men-_summon_ cakram kembar kebanggaannya. Wajah Lea yang berseri-seri membuat Axel tersenyum bangga. Meskipun Nobody tidak memiliki hati, entah kenapa Axel merasakan 'kebanggaan' dengan memamerkan cakramnya pada Lea.

"Jeng-jeng. _Twin_ _chakrams_. Keren, bukan?" Kata Axel bangga. Lea mengangguk, terlihat sangat tertarik akan senjata milik Nobody-nya.

"Boleh kupegang, Axel?"

Axel tertawa. "Tentu saja," ia melempar salah satu cakramnya pada Lea. "Hati-hati, agak berat. Kalau kau tidak cukup kuat, bisa jatuh."

"W-wah, kau benar!" Kata Lea terlihat sedikit kesusahan, namun sangat senang. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertarung menggunakan benda berat yang keren ini?" Tanyanya.

Axel mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku kuat."

"Hei, kau menyindir kalau aku lemah, ya!"

Axel tertawa lepas. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Somebody-nya mudah sekali dipancing amarahnya begini.

Lea mengembalikan cakram milik Axel, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda. "Sekarang giliranku," dengan gerakan cepat, sekarang Lea sudah mengeluarkan _frisbee_ jingganya dan tersenyum bangga. "Ta-da! Keren, bukan?"

Axel terkekeh. "Tidak buruk juga, _kid_. Mirip cakramku, tapi cakramku lebih baik."

Lea menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Tidak buruk juga menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang tidak pernah kau temui, yang merupakan dirimu sendiri.

Axel dan Lea kini tengah duduk berseberangan, keduanya memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Begini saja, kita buat kesepakatan." Kata Lea. Axel diam mendengarkan. "Masing-masing dari kita akan bertanya—terserah mau bertanya apa saja—tapi nanti akan dapat giliran sebaliknya. Bertanya lalu ditanya. Bagaimana?"

"_Deal_," tanggap Axel cepat. "Boleh aku bertanya, _kiddo_?"

"_Shoot_."

"Menurutmu, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'hati'?" Tanya Axel. Tipikal Nobody—tentu saja yang akan mereka tanyakan berhubungan dengan apa yang selama ini mereka berusaha dapatkan.

Lea terlihat sedikit terkejut, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Axel. "Hati itu... aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi menurutku, hati adalah alasan manusia bisa merasakan sesuatu... maksudku, kalau tidak punya hati, kau pasti merasa ada yang salah, kan? Jadi tidak bebas mengekspresikan perasaan... membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa."

Axel memperhatikan Lea dengan seksama, kemudian mengalihkan padangannya. "...Bagaimana rasanya punya hati?" Tanyanya pelan.

Lea nyengir lebar. "_Well_, kalau punya hati, kau bebas mengekspresikan perasaanmu! Katakan, apa teman-teman Nobody-mu pernah menertawakan Nobody yang memiliki perasaan?"

Mendengar itu, Axel cemberut. "Ya, mereka bilang merasakan sesuatu itu hal konyol... Yah, mereka memang benar sih, tapi aku tetap tidak suka."

Lea mengangguk-angguk. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Axel berpikir sejenak. "Sebelum berubah menjadi Heartless, di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, apa aku punya teman?"

Lea diam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ada," melihat ekspresi Lea, Axel mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan. "Namanya Isa. Ia teman terbaikku! Ia temanmu juga, tapi di kehidupan sebelumnya, karena itu dia temanku."

"Kau berbelit-belit, _kiddo_." Kata Axel sambil terkekeh. "Seperti kau dan Isa ini sangat dekat. Coba kau ceritakan lebih jelas."

"Oke! Jadi, kami ini _sangat_ dekat. Kami sering makan _sea-salt ice cream_ bersama, dan biasa lomba lari untuk menentukan siapa yang mentraktir! Cita-cita kami juga sama, yaitu jadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan—kami ingin jadi penjaga istana! Aku dan Isa juga pernah menyusup masuk ke istana Hollow Bastion-"

"Wow, wow, kau bilang menyusup?" Tanya Axel, terdengar tertarik.

"Yeah! Dan sialnya, kami ketahuan! Aku dan Isa tertangkap lalu kami _dilempar_ keluar istana. Aku sih memberontak dan berusaha kabur, tapi Isa malah diam saja! Dasar," jelas Lea sambil tergelak. Ekspresinya kemudian melunak dan tersenyum sedih. "Ah, aku cerita berlebihan, ya. Habisnya aku agak merindukan masa lalu."

Axel menatap Lea, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu. Hei, dari apa yang kudengar dari ceritamu, kalian berdua ini teman akrab, ya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," balas Lea, tersenyum. "Entah kenapa kami bisa berteman. Padahal ia menyebalkan, sarkastis, dan wajah tenangnya itu memuakkan! Tapi, dia pernah janji padaku untuk tidak akan melupakan pertemanan kami. Karena itu aku sangat senang."

Axel terdiam. Menyebalkan, sarkastis, tenang yang memuakkan—mendengar ciri-ciri itu, kenapa ia jadi teringat seseorang?

"Beda denganku, Isa memiliki rambut berwarna biru cerah. Oh, dan hobinya mengamati bulan pada malam hari." Lanjut Lea, tidak memperhatikan Axel yang tiba-tiba diam.

Rambut biru cerah dan hobi mengamati bulan? _Oh, dia_, pikir Axel.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Lea.

"_Nah_, sekarang giliranmu bertanya."

"Oke," Lea terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana rasanya... tetap hidup, namun tidak memiliki hati? Maksudku, menjadi Nobody?"

_Balasan pertanyaanku tadi_, pikir Axel. "_Well_, kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan itu... membingungkan. Memusingkan. Semacam itulah," Axel mengangkat bahu. "Merasakan sesuatu tapi tidak memiliki hati, tidak tenang dan membingungkan. Tapi, ada untungnya juga sih." Axel menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Kalau kau berperan sebagai 'orang jahat' kau bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain... yah, namanya juga tidak punya hati, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Lea tertawa. "Oke, oke. Pertanyaan kedua," ia kembali berpikir. "Selama menjadi Nobody, kau punya teman?"

Axel diam, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab. "Ada. Namanya Roxas."

"Ceritakan sedikit tentang temanmu ini, lah!"

"Yah, kami sering pergi menjalankan misi bersama, dan melakukan hal bersama lainnya. Kami gemar menyaksikan matahari terbenam sambil makan _sea-salt ice cream_. Awalnya aku diberi perintah untuk menjaga dan menemaninya, namun lama kelamaan kami jadi akrab." Jelas Axel dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Rambutnya pirang, pengguna keyblade. Oh, dan dia pendek."

Lea manggut-manggut. "Pirang, pengguna keyblade dan... _pendek_. Ah, aku jadi ingat Ventus."

Axel memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Salah satu temanku."

"Ooh." Axel manggut-manggut. "Kau mau bertanya lagi, _kid_?"

Lea terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Axel? Kau kenal Nobody-nya Isa?" tanyanya pelan.

Axel menatap Lea dengan seksama. "...Kenal. Namanya Saix. Di organisasi tempatku berada, ia merupakan _second-in-command_."

"Wow," tanggap Lea. "Dia masih menyebalkan seperti dulu ya?"

"Oh, ya, dia sangat menyebalkan!" Balas Axel antusias. "Kerjanya hanya menyuruh-menyuruh dan memergoki anggota yang melalaikan misi. Ia pendiam dan tenang—dan seperti katamu—itu memuakkan." Jelas Axel panjang lebar.

Lea tertawa lepas. "_Same ol' Isa! _Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Lea di sela-sela tawanya. "Apa ada yang berubah darinya? Misalnya, penampilannya?"

"Well, rambutnya masih biru, seperti yang kau bilang. Namun panjangnya sepunggung." Lea menatap Axel seakan mengatakan '_Isa memanjangkan rambutnya!'_ "Ia memiliki bekas luka 'X' di wajahnya. Akibat serangan Heartless, kurasa," lanjut Axel. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum geli. "Oh, dan telinganya melancip ke atas, seperti telinga peri."

Mendengar itu, Lea tertawa lepas. "Seperti telinga peri? Hahaha!"

"Ya, aku tahu, menggelikan bukan?" Bbalas Axel sambil terkekeh.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Lea menatap Axel dalam-dalam. "Um... kalian... masih berteman?"

Mendengar itu, dahi Axel berkerut. "Err... _well_, tidak bisa dibilang berteman, sih. Kami tidak banyak berbicara dengan satu sama lain, hanya bicara kalau ada perlu saja. Saix dekat dengan Superior—Xemnas. Sedangkan aku dekat dengan Roxas." Jelas Axel. Kemudian, Axel menepuk kepala Lea. "Kami memang tidak dekat, tapi kami tidak musuhan, kok. Yah... biasa saja. Seperti aku dengan anggota lain."

Lea mengangguk. "Tadinya kukira karena dulunya berteman akrab, Nobody-nya pun juga begitu..."

"Yah, _people changed, kid_."

"Tapi kau bukan '_people'_, Axel."

"Terserah! Kalau begitu, _nobodies changed_."

Lea dan Axel tertawa bersama-sama.

"Baiklah," Lea bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau terlalu lama disini, nanti kau tidak bangun-bangun."

"Kau benar... Tapi kalau pun telat bangun, aku tidak peduli." Balas Axel santai.

Lea tertawa, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu dengan kau, Axel."

Axel membalas uluran tangan Lea, menjabat tangannya. "Kau juga, diriku-di-masa-lalu. Lea."

Lea tersenyum, kemudian ekspresinya berubah ragu. "Oh iya, Axel, boleh tanya satu hal lagi?" Axel mengangguk. "Kira-kira... kita akan bertemu seperti ini lagi tidak?"

Axel nyengir, kemudian menepuk kepala Lea. "Aku juga hendak menanyakan hal yang sama... mungkin saja. _Well_, percakapan ringan dengan diriku-di-masa-lalu-yang-masih-memiliki-hati tidak buruk juga."

Lea menyeringai, kemudian hilang dari pandangan Axel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Axel!"

Axel terkesiap. "_Woah_, Roxas! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Roxas terdiam sejenak. "Uh... berusaha membangunkanmu?"

Axel menguap. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Saix memintaku membangunkanmu, ia bilang kita punya misi bersama hari ini."

"Oke, oke, aku sudah bangun," kata Axel sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya. "Hari ini kita makan _sea-salt ice cream_ lagi, oke, Roxas? Traktiranku."

"Oke!... Kalau misi sudah selesai, tentu saja!" Balas Roxas semangat. Axel tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut _partner_-nya itu.

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang tengah, melihat beberapa anggota yang berkumpul, seperti Demyx yang memainkan sitar bodohnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitar atau Xigbar yang sedang main kartu dengan Luxord.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, pemalas." Tanpa menoleh pun, Axel sudah tahu pemilik suara dingin yang familiar itu. "Roxas pasti sudah memberitahu tentang misimu hari ini. Bereskan beberapa Heartless, segera kembali untuk melapor begitu selesai. _Jangan_ keluyuran kemana-mana."

Ujung bibir Axel tertarik ke atas, menatap iris biru _second-in-command_ itu. Yang ditatap mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ada yang aneh di wajahku, Axel?"

"_Nah_, hanya codet X yang bertengger di hidungmu seperti biasa," jawab Axel enteng. Mengabaikan pelototan Saix, Axel nyengir dan melanjutkan, "Hei, Saix, apa kau bertemu Isa tadi malam?"

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: nemu ini di draft fic, kayaknya saya bikin tahun lalu... yaudah saya publish aja. fic random ini salah satu wujud kecintaan saya pada Axel. dan Lea... Lea imut banget sih wwww /dor.

saya berusaha membuat Axel se-IC mungkin, tapi entahlah kalo readers sekalian nganggep ini OOC. dan ya, saya tahu, judul fic ini sangat abal. orz

terakhir; review akan _sangat_ dihargai! _so, drop a review, got it memorized?_


End file.
